


Letters

by Gelphie_Supercorp_Emisue_etc17



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: And Glinda’s just suuuppppeeerrrr busy, F/F, GELPHIEEE, It’s all just kind of a mess, Like me lol, They both do, and no one has any idea what happened to Fiyero or Boq, and she misses elphie, glinda thinks of Melena as a mom and you can fight me on that haha, hahahah I just love Melena, i truly do not believe that having a baby could kill her, its cute and sad, melena didn’t die with giving birth to nessa, okay but low key everyone hated Nessa as governor, she is alive and tHRIVINGGG, she is such a badass, they grieve Elphie’s death together, they love and support each other as best/much as they can, this is just letters between Melena and glinda, yall know she’d power through like the badass she is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelphie_Supercorp_Emisue_etc17/pseuds/Gelphie_Supercorp_Emisue_etc17
Summary: It has been a little under two years since the death of Elphaba Thropp, or as most Ozians like to call her, The Wicked Witch of the West. Glinda and Melena are the only two people in Oz who know why Elphaba did what she did and became who she became. They are the only ones who grieve.Letters are the only thing linking the two women who were closest to the Wicked Witch. And they are the only thing that might save them.
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland
Kudos: 9





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Right now it’s just letters, but I promise I will elaborate more and bring in some action! I just really love the idea of Glinda and Melena still having that connection, even though Elphie is long gone. Anyways, I hope you guys like it!!
> 
> KEY: Elphie died somewhere in the middle of July, and Nessa in early April of that same year. It has been two years since then.
> 
> PS, sorry it’s kinda short. The chapters will get longer, I promise!

**Glinda**

  
_My dear Melena,_

_I’ve been so very busy trying to keep Oz in order that I have neglected my duties of keeping you occupied during this frustrating time. But fear not, for I could never forget you, my darling mother. I do hope that you are doing well. I understand that living alone with only your, ahem, less than forgiving memories. Oh Oz, Melena, how I wish you were here at the Emerald Palace with me. I really don’t know if I would survive without your letters!_

_Anyways, we have yet to locate Fiyero and dearest Boq (though I will admit I am not searching very diligently for the former). We suspect that just before Nessarose’s death, Boq and her got into some sort of argument and he stormed out. There have been some accounts saying that they thought they saw Nessa crying just before her last speech. Boq was nowhere to be found that day, and the source noted that Boq was usually always with her when seen in public._

_Oh! I also have a little bit of a theory on how_ _Nessa could walk that last day. It is my understanding that Elphie’s late father, Frex, gave those silver slippers to Nessa the day she arrived at Shiz. I think that just before I found Elphaba with the Wizard (after the engagement party), she visited dear Nessa. Since she saved those poor monkeys from the Wizard’s hold just under an hour later, we know that Elphie had the Grimmerie with her then. Nessa probably asked her for something relating to Boq, and Elphie couldn’t do it, due_ _to the rules and restrictions of magic and her own power. So, knowing our Elphie, I believe that she saw Nessa’s olf shoes and thought that if she could grant Nessa’s wish of being able to walk, it would make up for what she couldn’t do._

_What do you think? Again, that is only a theory of mine!_

_Well, as much time as I could spend writing to you, dearest, I am afraid I must get back to work. Oz waits for no woman! Stay healthy and safe, Melena. Write back quickly, as your letters are one of the only things that light my life nowadays. I love you and miss you dearly!_

_Love,_

_Glinda Upland_


End file.
